Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy, and Percy's Predicament (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy, and Percy's Predicament from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Thomas the Tank Engine has worked his Branch Line for many years with Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Sandbar accompanying him, and knows it very well. Twilgiht Sparkle: This is the life. Isn’t it, Thomas? Thomas the Tank Engine: It sure is, Twilight. Spike: This could not get any better than this. Thomas' Driver: (laughed) You know just where to stop, Thomas. You could almost manage it without me. Sandbar: Who knows how long you'll manage soon enough? Thomas had become conceded. He didn't realize his driver and Sandbar were joking. Later, he boasted to the others. Thomas the Tank Engine: Driver says I don't need him now. I only have Twilgiht, Spike, and Sandbar. Percy: Don't be so daft, Thomas. Pinkie Pie: Percy's right, Thomas, that would be a wierd idea. Silverstream: You could get hurt. Toby the Tram Engine: I never go without my driver, especially without Applejack or Yona. I'd be frightened. Applejack: Good thing we're here fer ya, Toby. Yona: Yona not like Toby go without driver. Thomas the Tank Engine: Pooh! I'm not scared, Toby. Toby the Tram Engine: You never dare. Thomas the Tank Engine: I would then. You'll see. The next day, the firelighter came. Thomas drowsed comfortably as the warmth spread into his boiler. Percy and Toby were still asleep. Thomas suddenly remembered. Thomas the Tank Engine: (chuckles) Silly stick-in-the-muds! I'll show them! Driver says I can manage without him. I'll just go out and then I'll stop and wheesh! That'll make them jump. Thomas thought he was being clever. And really, he was only moving because a careless cleaner had medal with his controls. He soon found his mistake. He tried to wheesh, but he couldn't. He tried to stop, but he couldn't. He just kept rolling along. He didn't dare what it look what's coming next. There was the stationmaster's house! The stationmaster was about to have breakfast. Thomas the Tank Engine: Horrors! (shuts his eyes) Thomas crashed into the stationmaster's house, it rocked, broken glass tinkled, plaster was everywhere. Thomas had collected the bush on his travels. He peered into his room through his leaves. He couldn't speak. The stationmaster was furious. His wife picked up her plate. The Stationmaster's Wife: You miserable engine! Just look what you've done to our breakfast! Now I'll shall have to cook some more! She banged the door, more plaster fell. This time it fell on Thomas, he felt depressed. Workmen propped out the house with strong poles and laid rails through the garden. Twilight Sparkle: What were you thinking, Thomas!? Spike: Oh, this cannot be good! Sandbar: Me and my joke with Thomas' driver. Then, the Scottish twin engines, Donald and Douglas arrived with Terramar and Princess Skystar. Terramar: This is it, Guys! Princess Skystar: Let's help, Thomas! Donald: Alright, Skystar! Douglas: (as he and Donald laughed) Dinna fash yourself, Thomas. We'll soon have you back on the rails. Donald and Douglas puffing hard manage to haul Thomas back to safety. Bits of fencing, the bush, and a broken window frame festooned was front, which was badly twisted. The twins laughed and left him. Thomas was in disgraced. There was worst to come. Sir Topham Hatt: You're in a lot of trouble, Thomas. Thomas the Tank Engine: (muffled) I know, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. Sir Topham Hatt: You must go to the works and have your front mended. It will be a long job, you're lucky Twilight, Spike, and Sandbar will visit you once everyday. Thomas the Tank Engine: (muffled) Yes, Sir. Sir Topham Hatt: Meanwhile, a diesel railcar will do your work. Thomas the Tank Engine: (muffled) A d-d-d-diesel, Sir? Sir Topham Hatt: Yes, Thomas. Diesels always stay in their sheds till they are wanted. Diesels never gallanting off to breakfast in Stationmasters' houses. To Be Continued with Daisy Percy, Pinkie Pie, Silverstream, Toby, Applejack, and Yona were worried. Thomas' recent accident had caused a great deal of trouble, and Sir Topham Hatt, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Chancellor Nieghsay were waiting with them with important news. Sir Topham Hatt: Here is Daisy the Diesel Railcar, who has come to help while Thomas is... indisposed. Princess Celestia: So, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Sandbar will be visiting Thomas everyday until he's front part is mended again. Chancellor Neighsay: It may take a long time, Daisy will be working with us at Sodor. Percy: Please, Sir, will she go when Thomas comes back, Sir? Pinkie Pie: I'm with Percy on this, it's just not the same without Thomas. Silverstream: So, will Daisy leave once Thomas comes back again? Sir Topham Hatt: That depends, Silverstream. Meanwhile, however long she stays, I hope you will all make her welcome and comfortable. Princess Luna: While you're all at it, the Riches will be taking charge. Can we rely on you all for that task? Percy: Yes, Princess Luna. Toby the Tram Engine: We'll try, Sir. Applejack: Count on us. Yona: We make Daisy welcome in Sodor. Sir Topham Hatt: Good. Run along now and show her the shed. She will want a rest after her journey. Daisy was not easy to pleased, she shuddered at the engine shed. Daisy: This is dreadfully smelly. I'm highly sprung, and anything smelly is bad for my swerves. Spoiled Rich: I couldn't agree more, Daisy. Next, they tried the carriage shed. Daisy: This is better. Filthy Rich: Very suitable for Daisy. Spoiled Rich: Very nice, I'll have to admit. Diamond Tiara: I could go along making new friends at Sodor compared to you, Daisy. Daisy: That'll do, Diamond Tiara, but whatever is that rubbish? The rubbish turned out to be Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta who were most offended. Annie: We won't stay here to be insulted. Diamond Tiara: Sorry about Daisy, she's not use to any of you, but I don't mean to hurt you three. Clarabel: It's quite alright, Diamond Tiara. Henrietta: No offense taken. Percy and Toby had to take them away and spend half the night soothing their hurt feelings. The engines, ponies, and creatures woke next morning feeling exhausted. Daisy and the Riches, on the other hand, felt bright and cheerful. Daisy: (tooting) Isn't this a lovely morning, Diamond Tiara? Diamond Tiara: I guess, Daisy, let's just get to work. So, they hopped onboard Diasy as she came out of the yard and back to the station. Daisy: Look at me. I'm the latest diesel, highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want Thomas' bumpy old Annie and Clarabel now. The passengers waited for Daisy to start, but she didn't. She saw that the milk van was about to be coupled to her and was most indignant. Spoiled Rich: A milk van for Daisy to pull while taking passengers? Daisy: Do they except me to pull that? Daisy's Driver: Surely you can pull one van. Filthy Rich: It's true, Daisy, you can take passengers and pull at least one van. Daisy: I won't. Percy can do it. He loves messing about with freight cars. She began to shudder violently. Spoiled Rich: I beg your pardon, Daisy!? Daisy's Driver: Nonsense. Come on now, back down. Daisy lurched backwards, she was so cross that she blew a fuse. Daisy: Told you. (stopped) Everyone argued with her along with the Riches, but it was no use. Daisy: It's fitter's orders. Diamond Tiara: What is? Daisy: My fitter's a very nice man. He comes every week and exams me carefully. Daisy, he says, never never pull. You're highly sprung and pulling is bad for your swerves. So that's how it is. The Stationmaster: Stuff and nonsense. The Shunter: I can't understand. Filthy Rich: Whatever made Sir Topham Hatt send us such a feeble... (realized) Oops! Daisy: (spluttered) Feeble? Feeble?! Let me... The Passengers: Stop arguing! We're late already. So, they uncoupled the van, and Daisy purred away feeling very pleased with herself. She can now enjoyed her journey, Diamond Tiara on the other hand felt annoyed with Daisy's selfishness. Daisy: (chuckles) That's a good story. I'll do just what work I choose, and no more. But she said it to herself. To Be Continued with Percy's Predicament Daisy the Diesel Railcar's work in the countryside was full of surprises, Diamond Tiara was mostly annoyed with her compared to her parents, Filthy and Spoiled Rich. But she was frightened to bulls and cows, and she remain very lazy and scuttled. One day, Toby, Applejack, and Yona brought Henrietta to the station where Percy was grumbling shunting with Pinkie Pie and Silverstream worrying about him. Toby the Tram Engine: Hello, Percy. I see Daisy's left the milk behind again. Applejack: She just doesn't know when to do both. Yona: Yona don't like Daisy, Daisy mean diesel. Percy: I had to make a special journey within I suppose. Anyone would think I've nothing to do. Pinkie Pie: I know, it is so unfair of Daisy being lazy! Silverstream: How could she be so grumpy? Toby the Tram Engine: Tell you what, Percy? Applejack, Yona, and I will take the milk, you, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream fetch my freight cars. heir drivers and stationmaster agreed, and so do Applejack, Yona, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream. Percy had never been to the quarry before, he began ordering the freight cars about. Percy: Hurry along! The freight cars grumbled to each other. The Freight Cars: This is Toby's place! Percy's got no right to poke his funnel in here and push us around. They whispered and pass the word. The Freight Cars: Pay Percy back! Pay Percy back! Percy: Come along. No nonsense. The Freight Cars: We'll give him nonsense. Pinkie Pie: I sure hope Percy keeps them under control. Silverstream: Me too, Professor Pie. The fieight cars giggled, but they followed so quietly that Percy thought they were under control. Suddenly, they saw a notice ahead. "All Trains Stop To Pin Down Brakes". Percy: (whistling) Brakes, Conductor, please! But before he could check them, the freight cars surged ahead. The Freight Cars: On! On! Percy: Help! Help! The man on duty at the crossing rushed to warn traffic with his red flag but was too late to switch Percy to the runaway sidings. Frantically trying to grip the rails Percy slid into the yard. Percy: (whistling) Look out! (crashed into the break van) The break van was in smithereens. Percy's driver and fireman along with Pinkie Pie and Silverstream had jumped clear but Percy was stranded. Next day, Sir Topham Hatt arrived with Filthy and Spoiled Rich, and Queen Novo. Toby, Applejack, Yona, Daisy, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon had helped to clear the wreckage, but Percy remained on his perch of freight cars. Sir Topham Hatt: We must now try to run a branch line with Toby and a diesel. Spoiled Rich: This is an absolute outrage! Filthy Rich: And we had to have Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon with Daisy too. Sir Topham Hatt: You have put us in an awkward predicament, Percy. Percy: I am sorry, Sir. Sir Topham Hatt: You must stay here till we are ready. Queen Novo: And you really must be more careful with freight cars. (to Silverstream) And that goes double for you and Pinkie Pie, Silverstream, you could've been hurt because of Percy. Silverstream: Sorry, Auntie Novo. Percy sighed, the freight cars groaned beneath his wheels. He quite understood about awkward predicaments, Sir Topham Hatt and the Riches spoke severely to Daisy too. Sir Topham Hatt: My engines work hard, Daisy. I send lazy engines away. Filthy Rich: No daughter of ours will work with lazy engines in our watch. Daisy was ashamed. Sir Topham Hatt: However, Toby says you worked hard after Percy's accident. So, you shall have another chance. Spoiled Rich: And with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon working with you through and through. Daisy: Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Rich. (to Sir Topham Hatt) Thank you, Sir. I will work hard. Toby says he, Applejack, and Yona will help me if Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon will. Sir Topham Hatt: Excellent. What Toby doesn't know about branch line problems isn't worth knowing, but our Toby's an experienced engine compared to Applejack and Yona's help. Diamond Tiara: Isn't this great, Silver Spoon? We'll be working with Daisy! Silver Spoon: I know, I can hardly wait! Next day, Thomas came back with Twilgiht Sparkle, Spike, and Sandbar in his cab, and Percy was sent to be mended while Pinkie and Silverstream keeps him company. Annie and Clarabel were delighted to see Thomas again and he took them to a run at once. All were now friends, and Toby, Applejack, and Yona has taunt Daisy a great deal. And with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's help, she shooed a cow the other day all by herself. That show's you, doesn't it? The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225